Don't Stop Believin'
by WriterGirl911
Summary: Sequel to Puckleberry is a Beautiful Name. Rachel, Puck, Finn and Quinn have all moved on with their lives and 5 years later they find themselves together once again in New York City. Heartbreak, love and revelations will surely ensue. Rated T for language and mentions of drug use.


Don't Stop Believin'

**A/N- So this is the first chapter to the sequel, it seems like forever since I last even wrote down the word Puckleberry and I'm excited to get back into my writing chair. I think since my last glee fanfic I could only really improve and hopefully you'll all agree with me, so here it is chapter 1...**

* * *

Chapter 1: Five Years Later

A lot can happen in five years, specifically, people can change but whether it's for the better or worse is completely dependent on the person themselves. Rachel Berry was exceptional at what she did, her life had been a rollercoaster of emotions and on stage was where nothing mattered, her past didn't matter and she adored it. Ever since the big move to New York, Rachel had taken her desire to be a performer more seriously and 'the Big Apple' was the perfect place to fulfill her dream. She had enrolled in an exceptional performing arts college where they only accepted exceptional students and she had gotten in, granted she had to prove herself after choking at her audition. None of that mattered anymore though, she was moving on with life and she couldn't imagine how her life could be any better.

* * *

Noah "Puck" Puckerman wasn't a quitter, sure he was plenty of other things, but when he set his heart on something he never gave up. It had been five years since he'd seen Rachel and he thought about her everyday and he'd be lying if he didn't say he'd Facebook stalked her a few times. Ever since the whole baby drama with Quinn, Puck had been seriously considering his options, Quinn had disappeared and he was left to pick up the pieces of his broken life, alone. He'd graduated with a poor GPA and now his lack of concern for school work had come back to bite him on the ass, he was broke and desperate. Even though the world looked pretty grey his mother still managed to pull him out of the blues and got his life back on track. It hadn't been an easy ride, but at the insistence of his Ma, he had packed up his stuff from his crappy apartment in Lima and travelled to Chicago to stay with his cousin, Luke. Music was more than a passion for Puck and after months and months of scribbling down lyrics and notes he'd written a decent piece that was very up-to-date, now all he had to do was make the music.

* * *

After much deliberation and constant uncertainty Finn Hudson had chosen to go to NYU, he was so set on becoming a teacher and with plenty of influence from his parents and Rachel he had accepted the place they had offered him. Never had Finn ever thought he'd be smart enough to go to college, his old man never went to college and neither did his mom so he felt as though the weight of the world was on his shoulder but with some consolation from Rachel he realized he was doing it for him and not them. The whole Quinn/Puck drama had left him in a bad place and had knocked his self-esteem, he was mad how his first love had betrayed him in the worst way with his best friend, but over time he had forgotten about his former flame and gotten back out into the dating world. Currently, Finn was dating Melanie Tefler, an art major at NYU and divorcee who married at a young age and found that it was a big mistake that she'd regretted for the longest time. Mel was great and just what he needed and for once life felt complete.

* * *

Ruined. That's how Quinn Fabray felt, the whole baby-thing had ruined her, she was once a popular, blonde, head-cheerleader with a bright future but now she was an uncontrollable, crack-head who had nothing to her name. After the baby drama Quinn had graduated a pregnant, bullied student, her former friends refused to acknowledge her existence, she was slushied time and time again and she'd been denied acceptance into Yale, her dream college. After everything went pear-shaped with the baby, Quinn had had enough, she packed a bag and left her privileged life and expensive home behind and went off the rails. She hitchhiked to Virginia with a couple of crack heads who had taken her in whilst she'd been walking aimlessly through Ohio. Throughout her time with them she'd done things she'd regretted but at the time she didn't care, it was her life, she could fuck-up if she wanted to and she did. After a particularly bad accident Quinn had seen the error of her ways and ditched her friends and made her way to New York. Whilst applying to colleges, Quinn had been staying with her older sister Frannie and her husband Garrett. Quinn was ready to get her life back on track and after being accepted into NYU after a year of spiraling, she felt as though life was finally starting to get back on track for her.

* * *

**A/N- Hello my beautiful fans, this is the sequel to Puckleberry is a Beautiful Name and I hope you like it. Please forgive any errors because I'm terrible at punctuation (ha-ha ironic how I wish to become an author one day, right?). I'm sure many of you fellow gleeks and others were devastated with the news of Cory Monteith's demise, I remember crying for days. However, Cory will always be remembered and I really hope that you don't think that adding crack-heads and drug-use to my story is spitting on his memory because I loved Cory he was a very bright and exceptional actor who really brought Finn Hudson to life as well as being a funny, loveable guy. **

**R.I.P Cory Monteith, this story is dedicated to his memory and is also dedicated to all his family and loved ones who lost such a beautiful person. **


End file.
